In an information processing device such as an ECU mounted on a vehicle, a processing unit such as a CPU (Central Processing Unit) performs various processing on the basis of a program and data stored in a storage unit such as a ROM (Read Only Memory). In recent vehicles, a function is put into practical use to rewrite a program or data stored in a storage unit of an information processing device via an in-vehicle network such as a CAN (Controller Area Network). This facilitates version upgrading or the like of software in an information processing device, and facilitates implement of functionalization of the information processing device.
Patent Document 1 proposes an onboard network system provided with a configuration management device for authenticating an onboard control device, the configuration management device being configured to distribute configuration certification data to be used for configuration certification to an onboard control device via a registration device connected with an onboard network.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-17140